


Christmas One-Shots

by sunshineem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineem/pseuds/sunshineem
Summary: A small collection of one-shots with some Haikyuu characters - Christmas edition.
Kudos: 2





	1. Sawamura Daichi

Christmas night, the house of your parents feels warmer than usual, family gathered around, voices and laughter fill the place. The older ones join in the kitchen to sip in their cups while taking some cheese to snack and others that were sitting upon the table. While the others talk between themselves while making the food.

There are the younger ones that play around the rooms with their toys and gadgets and the mid ones that talk with the older and even the older kids and between themselves. How life has been treating them, jobs and college.  
You were currently talking with Sawamura's mother about you being saddened he couldn’t be here because of his job, but that at the same time you understood. She smiled warmly at you and asked if you had any plan. Smiling at her you told her your plan, and soon enough she was helping you to complete it sooner.

…

You sat at the table with everyone else, Sawamura on a video call passing by almost everyone's hands to talk with him since he couldn’t be here. You would often laugh at his shy voice that didn’t know what else to say.

Both of you talked for a few minutes, you even went to the kitchen so both of you felt a bit more comfortable to talk.

\- I miss you… - He said with a small sigh while looking at you. - I wish I could spend this time with all of you. 

\- Me too! I wish you were here. The house is so full there isn’t a moment of silence. - Both of you go quiet for a few seconds and then laugh. - Maybe that isn’t a strong point of the night but still, it’s so warm to be with everyone that comes and the kids have so much energy, love. I feel tired just by looking at them.

He laughs at that but agrees. Daichi ends up having to go, since he has paperwork to do still, when you turn off the call you call for his mother.

\- It’s time! - You said and she nodded and helped you to finish everything and soon enough, there you go away saying goodbye and kissing everyone. It took a bit longer than you wished but you knew it was all filled with love so it didn’t upset you.

…

\- Daichi, there is someone here to see.

One of his co-workers warns the police officer that looks surprised to his colleague, who could it be? He already talked to you and his family and yours wouldn’t come down to the station. Confused, he gets up to go look but sees no one in the lobby they are supposed to wait in.

Knowing the place already, after visiting your lover more times you could count, you waited in a spot he wouldn’t see you.

Silently you approach him and wrap your arms around his waist hiding your face in his back. He jumps and turns around so fast you couldn’t help yourself but chuckle at his expression.

\- Babe! - He says surprised, confused. - What are you doing here? And it’s so cold outside, didn’t you bring something warmer?

You laugh softly at his words, you explain you brought the car, although you did not like to drive when it snowed… It was for a bigger cause.

\- Surprise love! - You say showing a therm bag. He looked confused. - Let’s have our Christmas dinner dummy, come on.

Taking his hand you pull him to his desk and clean everything from there, didn’t want to ruin anything from his work. Then put your dinner and his.

\- You didn’t eat yet?

\- I ate some snacks but I wanted to have dinner with you.

\- You… You’re the best. - He says and you can see tears starting to form on his eyes.

Laughing you grab his face softly and kiss his lips, once and twice.

\- Only the best for the best. Merry Christmas love. - You whisper against his lips before he steals your breath away.


	2. Koutarou Bokuto

Christmas was a week away and this year both of your families would celebrate in the house you shared with Koutarou for 3 years now. You had the chance to decorate it on his day off and the living room was drowned in the Christmas bath you gave. Lights on the windows and stickers, some Santa Claus dolls, a huge Christmas tree…  
It was a big day when you both decided to decorate your house, both of you loved to share these little moments, it was especially funny to see Koutaro trying to get rid of the glitters, some decorations left on both of you.

Bokuto still had training and games so it was left to you to do the shopping, although even if he was free… You would do them. Koutarou and shopping didn’t go well together most of the time. You also spend another free day shopping for gifts, the only one you were missing was his, you wouldn’t buy it in front of him.  
So before shopping for the things you would need, you went looking for his gift. But while you were shopping you found something funny that felt the need to try. You just had to!

(...)

\- Baby, I’m home! - He exclaims with energy while entering your home.  
You sat on the sofa watching some series that was just playing. Looking up you offer him a smile, that seems to be an invitation for him to kiss you.  
\- How was your day? - You ask, voice low, gentle while passing your fingers through his hair while he goes over the sofa back to sit beside you.  
\- Mmm, it was good. - He says lazily while closing his eyes and laying his head on your shoulder. - Yours?  
\- It was good. - You say a bit distracted. - You want to eat dinner now?  
\- In a few minutes, now I just want you. - He says grinning and attacks you with kisses, hands roaming your torso. It was inevitable the fit of giggles that escaped you.

After a few minutes you both calm down and he goes to change his clothes for something more comfortable to walk inside the home. Until he notices the two ugly… very ugly sweaters in your bed.  
\- Baby? What are those?! - He asks almost screaming.  
You try not to laugh since you couldn’t understand what was his emotion. Walking to your room you see him in front of the mirror with the larger sweater and you finally laugh.  
\- They are so fucking ugly, baby! - He says but contrary to his words there is the biggest smile on his face. - I love them, wear yours, please. I wanna see you!

Complying with his wish, you exchange your sweater for the ugly Christmas one and stand in front of the mirror with him. Ending with a bunch of selfies on his phone while both of you do silly poses, faces, and even cute couple ones.

\- I am so gonna post these.. - He says excitedly while looking through them, both of you back to your regular clothes, tummies filled and laying in bed. Your head on his shoulder so you could see them as well. - Can I?  
\- Hm? Yeah sure, just don’t forget to send me the pictures later. - You say smiling, he nods and kisses you quickly.  
\- Yes! This is so much fun, thank you! - He says and puts the phone away thinking he could do that tomorrow. - We are so gonna wear that in the family reunion. - You laugh with him but agree.  
\- I love you.  
You whisper and watch his gentle smile while catching his kiss.  
\- I love you. - He whispers back before you both decide to go to sleep in each other's arms.


	3. Hajime Iwaizumi

December had finally arrived and you were more busy than usual with your business. Christmas was great for business, but that also meant less time spent at home and that equaled less time to spend with your loved one.  
Although you had moved in together a year ago, Hajime spent a lot of time out because of the team. You missed him most of the time, but you were so proud of him you tried not to think much of it. Trying to keep yourself busy as well, helped to pass time and occupy your mind.

\- Darling? - It’s the first thing you hear when you pick up his call and you could swear you almost melted just by listening to his voice. - When are you coming home?  
Now those words perked your attention, tonight he wasn’t supposed to be able to go home so you decided to do some extra hours. So you were a bit confused but excited.

\- Hajime. - Sometimes he would think you almost purred his name. - You said you wouldn’t be able to go home tonight so I decided to put in some extra hours.  
There is silence and then his sigh, you can imagine him shaking his lowered head while pinching his nose.

\- Come home now, please. I was given a day off tomorrow. - You are too surprised to reply to him so he keeps going, taking the chance. - Please take a day off too, you’ve been working hard. Let me take you on a date.  
You blink while processing his words and then gasp and almost yell that would be home in ten.

\- Darling, please be careful on the road, take your time. I won’t be going anywhere.  
You can hear the smirk within his words but you didn’t mind it at all, because this all meant time with him and a date! Suddenly you felt energetic, but as he asked, you drove carefully.  
When getting inside your cozy apartment, you didn’t waste a second to let go of your shoes and bag, to run to his open arms that awaited you.  
Nuzzling into his chest you mumble how much you missed him, since your schedule didn’t help at all, you barely shared a meal these last few days.

\- Welcome home darling. - He whispers to the crown of your head, kissing it.

\- I’m home. - You whisper back, looking up at him and you finally kiss.  
It was crazy how much you missed the taste of his love. Soon enough both of you had dinner, a quick shower, and were sleeping together, tired of the day you had.

(...)

You had to get some work done the next morning since it was something so soon you couldn’t ignore work, but it was something you could do only in the morning so Hajime told you he would pick you up at work to get lunch, and then you would go to your date. Then he fell asleep once again, you couldn’t blame him, so you kissed his head and left home, leaving the car for him to take later.  
Time never passed so slowly like that day, you just couldn’t wait to be with him. At 12 o’clock and you were turning everything off while telling your colleagues what they needed to do, they simply ushered you out of the building when the security told Iwaizumi was waiting for you.

Walking a bit faster than usual, you just couldn’t help but hug him. He laughed at your antics but would never criticize, he felt the same way.

\- Hello darling.  
\- Hello honey. - You say grinning at him. He smiled back and grabbed your hand before driving you both to a restaurant.  
It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, but the food felt way better than most days, maybe because you both took so long eating because you talked too much about your days like you didn’t see each other in months.

You told him about your new project that seemed to be a success, thanking for Christmas. He complained about his players and paperwork, but also how good it was going, they had enough spirit for them and him.

\- What now? Movie? - You ask curiosity when he says he has something planned. He shakes his head and you pout. - What?  
\- You will see, just follow me.  
With a short sigh, you smile at him and hand in hand, the both of you walk to a park that wasn’t that far, the walk helped to digest all the food you had eaten.  
Soon enough an ice ring is visible and you turn to look at Hajime with an excited glint in your eyes, energy bubbling in your body that made you want to jump around him.

\- Are we going ice skating?  
When he nods, you squeal and hug him tight, after the hug you pull him and kiss him quickly before dragging the poor man to the ring.  
There was something about ice skating that was just heartwarming to you because he had asked you to be his girlfriend in one and to move in as well, he seemed to always do big moves on you with these kinds of dates.  
And he loves to watch you fall around while trying new tricks, it didn’t matter how many times you went ice skating you always fell at least twice!

\- Hold on to me. - He would always say and who were you to deny wouldn’t onto him, you loved it. - So…  
\- Oh no, what now? - You ask while looking at him, but there wasn’t anything he could do now, right?  
Hajime smiles like he knows what you’re thinking, but to give him credit you always think that. Like, you were already dating what could it be? Oh yeah, living together, that never crossed your mind. So it didn’t surprise him to see your confusion when kneels, one knee on the ice while holding your hands in his.

\- Darling… - You look at him, open semi-open while shaking your head, he laughs and nods. - I love you so much, but it’s freezing so I won’t take too much time… How about we surprise our families by saying we are engaged?


	4. Osamu Miya

While Osamu loved to cook, there was time he was tired too, especially when Christmas came around. There were too many orders, more than usual, more than ever now that he opened a branch shop. Work just piled around him and time seemed way too little to deal with everything. Fortunately, he had caved into your idea to employ someone to help him not only in the shops but in the office.  
But with Christmas came the family reunion and usually, both of you baked some cookies, it was almost tradition, some years you would do the dough and then you would together decorate it since he was so busy.

He had arrived past 1 a.m. and was surprised to feel the warmth of your shared apartment and kitchen lights on and the sweet smell he could recognize easily since you had both worked on the recipe to your own likes.

\- Honey? - He called while entering the kitchen, watching you take another batch from the oven.  
\- It was the last one. Welcome home! - You say and he frowns looking at you, he had forgotten he was supposed to try to leave earlier so you could bake together from scratch.  
\- I’m sorry. - He mumbles while trying to dust the flour from your clothes, but gives up and simply kisses your cheek. - I suppose to help you bake…  
\- Hm? Oh, it’s fine, we can decorate them later together!  
You say excited with the little energy you still had, but you were getting tired and it was late. He shakes his head and says he will help you clean the kitchen so you can both go to sleep.

So you do that, let the cookies aside and start to clean around, you take a shower after Osamu since it would take you longer to clean yourself, and in the end, you laid beside him while he ran his fingers through your dried hair.

\- Did you have fun? - He asks while looking at you, that nuzzled closer to him.  
\- Yeah, at the beginning I was doing a video call with my best friend.  
Both of you laugh while you tell him all the things you both did, like the clowns you are, he tells you about his day and the strange customer he had in his shop. But soon enough you were both asleep, tired.

The next morning, he called saying he wasn’t going and he would also take both the 24th and the 25th as would the staff, only the 24th they had to work the morning. He woke up before you so he decided to make you breakfast, you end up waking up with the smell.  
You spend the morning being lazy on the couch while just trading kisses and cuddling, a movie passing in the television that neither of you remembered what it was about.

\- How should we decorate them?  
\- Chocolate and frosting?  
You agree and go grab everything you need, separating you plan everything and spend the entire afternoon decorating the cookies, sometimes playing around like putting the melted chocolate in his lips and kissing him, saying you needed to taste test it.  
The day ended with a takeaway dinner, another full cleaning kitchen hour or two, and both of you lacking the energy to do much else than showering and going to bed.

\- I really enjoyed it today. - You tell him smiling, although he could not see you since you were drying his hair.  
\- Me too, sometimes I forget how fun it is to do it with you. - He says closing his eyes, it was so relaxing and he loved it when you did these little things for him. - I love you.  
You look a bit surprised, he wasn’t someone who told you he loved you every day, but sometimes he would just say it out of the blue.

\- I love you too. - You say and turn off going to put away the hair drier. - Should we go to sleep now?  
\- Mmm, yeah. Today sucked all of my energy. - You laugh but agree with his words, it really did. - You know I love you right? I know I don’t say it as often as someone who likes to hear but I do love you. I’m madly in love with you.  
You pout hearing his words, how unfair of him to make you feel so emotive after such a good but tiring day.

\- I know, and I’m also madly in love with you.  
After you say that he pulls you to lay on top of him and you share a kiss that made your mind hazy and who knows you both found some energy left to shower each other with love some other way.


	5. Atsumu Miya

Being a professional athlete meant weird schedules and you both seeing little of each other for days and others that you could see every day almost. It was pretty much irregular, but you found yourself not hating it.  
You had moved in with Atsumu a few months away and you weren’t used to living with someone else and sharing a room, you didn’t share a house for at least 5 years now so it was a big change and him being gone most of the day helped.  
But after a while, you just missed his presence, the man was full of quirks that simply made your day brighter and you loved him.

Christmas was coming and so, you agreed that both of you would decorate the house but Atsumu didn’t seem to catch a break so soon and you wanted to put everything up, so he told you you could decorate most things if you left the Christmas tree bare, that one you had to decorate with him.  
You agreed and spent your next free day decorating the house however you liked while taking in count some things he had told you he liked and you agreed to keep as he did before. The dinner would be at the twins' parents' house so you would just have to buy something to bring to the table since you couldn’t cook something you would want to bring to a family dinner.  
Your days off didn’t overlap with his, so you both ended up going Christmas gift shopping with friends. Atsumu didn’t mind much since he could take all the time to think about what he would buy you, and he called you about what to buy to your sibling, he had no idea what to buy.

(...)

\- Finally, the day is here!  
The blonde said while arriving after lunch, you had a work from home day so you were surprised when he entered and his loud voice, almost drenching yourself with the hot cocoa you made yourself.

\- Baby? - You are a bit confused, he had work today, so what was he doing here? You saved your work and let the laptop on the center table with your Christmas themed mug he offered you last year.  
\- I managed to free my afternoon, I’m amazin’ right’?  
You laugh and nod at him.

\- Welcome home love.  
He gives you the biggest grin hearing those words and says ‘I’m home’, before catching you in his arms and kissing your temple.

\- I’m so ready to decorate this buck-ass naked tree!  
You laugh at the choice of his words but text your co-worker saying you would take a break before they say you could be done with the day after hearing your boyfriend was home for the rest of the day. They knew already Atsumu would steal your attention anyway, it was safer that way.

You took almost two hours, arguing where you would place all the decorations, often he would get distracted and take pictures, he also videotaped when he held you up so you could put the star on the top of the tree.  
You both high-fived and then grinned.

\- Great work team! - He says happy looking at his… your house, he was so happy when you accepted to live with him.  
\- Yeah, it’s lovely.  
\- Of course, it’s our home.  
You blush because he said that while staring at you with the biggest, happiest smile almost resembling a child.

\- Our home. - You say smiling back at him.  
\- Oh! I almost forgot!  
He says and runs returning a minute later with a mischievous smile on his face, he had bought before coming home, he was dying to put it up. He pulled you by your hand to show where he had placed the little plant and you laughed seeing on the top of the door of your room.

\- Are you serious right now? - You ask him and he nods, before pulling you under the mistletoe and stealing a kiss from you.  
Your heartbeat a bit faster than usual, maybe from his little teasing bites or his roaming hands or simply because of how he whispered every tiny detail he loved in you and every quirk he learned about you because you now lived together.

\- We are taking the mistletoe from there.  
\- We will see about that. - He says before closing the bedroom door and taking you to the bed.


	6. Tetsuro Kuroo

Time seems to always be short with this man, but you know it’s for a good reason, he just gets too much into his work and forgets the world exists, especially when he gets deals and has to deal with other people to get where he is meant to.  
But it’s all these traits of his that made you fell for the man, and it was always nice to be home and see him arrive in a suit while ruining his image slowly to be more comfortable.  
He was a mirage.

Thankfully, the man had taken a week of vacation, and like all the years he would spend one of these days with Kenma and later take him to his friend's Christmas dinner. At this point, you already knew all of them and even had most of their numbers because of last year's surprise birthday party for Tetsuro.

\- Kitten, I’m going over to Kenmas now.  
He warns you while you wash the breakfast plates and whatnot. You hum while nodding and smile when Kuroo hugs you from behind and kisses your neck.

\- You sure you don’t want to come? Kenma said you were more welcomed than I was.  
\- Babe, we both know that ain’t true. He just doesn’t want to tell you how much he loves you. Plus it’s a boy's day, you don’t have much time to be together.  
\- If you say so if you need anything just call me.  
You nod and guide him to the door so you could kiss him goodbye, saying he wasn’t allowed back home until after dinner and that he needed to drive carefully.

\- I got it, I got it. Love you!  
\- I love you!  
You say back smiling and go back inside, cleaning the house a bit. Three hours later you are sitting on the floor, after having lunch, you found your memory book and were looking through it. It was a small project you had wanted to start before even meeting Kuroo, you actually had another one with travel memories and friends. But this one was of you both.

Tickets of the cinema or any other place you had gone together were taped there, lots of pictures and little texts telling all about the adventures you had gone through.  
You laugh while reading the things both of you wrote down, remembering the adventures. You laugh the most seeing the one Tetsuro holding a rooster in his arms because right after the picture the rooster attacked the man and you can only remember Kuroo running away while screaming for help.

But you didn’t post down only the happy memories, since it’s an adventure there are a few sad pages like the one you were trying not to cry over. Two years ago a little after he proposed you had found out you were expecting. You were both so happy, there are pictures of you celebrating the news and a photo of the first eco, but you lost the baby a month after.  
It broke you, it broke him and your relationship was put under lots of pressure because you both didn’t know how to deal with this loss. Both of you got distant but that only made you feel deeper into this black hole. You don’t know what happened but one-day Kuroo simply sat beside you saying it would be better for you both to get help. You never forget your little bean but, for the first time you smile looking at those pages, caressing the eco and thinking maybe it would be time to try again.

\- Tetsu? - You call him after calming a bit and turning the pages you soon found yourself watching over some pages of your wedding.  
\- Kitten? Do you need anything? - He asks and you can hear both Kuroo and Kenma mumbling about the game and how the other sucked at it.  
\- No, just to hear your voice.  
Kuroo frowns and does a signal for Kenma to pause, the other mumbles there isn’t a pause button but seeing his face, he tells Kuroo he could hold the game for a few, nodding he gets up and goes to another room to talk to you.

\- Baby, I love you but what’s going on? - He asks worried, your voice sounding a bit hoarse like if you had been crying.  
\- I swear I’m all good, promise. - You say smiling. - I love you so damn much you know? - He hums saying something along the lines of ‘you better’. - Do you want to go have lunch out tomorrow?  
He is confused with the sudden request but agrees saying it’s a date and that he would be home later and that you shouldn’t wait up for him.

\- Alright, take care baby, I love you.  
You say, he returns the words and goes back to Kenma, but worry still lingered him so he tried to talk a bit with you texting you when he had a chance in between turns in the game.  
Finishing to look over the scrapbook, you smile tiredly and decide to eat something light before showering and going to bed.

(...)

The next morning you wake up with Tetsuro's faces on your chest, smiling lazily you comb his hair gently, even without meaning to you end up waking him up. He hums lazily and kisses your cheek before hugging you to his chest.  
You laugh at this but don't protest and just snuggle into him almost falling asleep again. He felt so warm and gave you a feeling of being safe like no one did.

\- Tetsu, I’m gonna fall asleep again. - You groan and melt against him when he kisses your forehead.  
\- What’s wrong with that?  
\- We have a date, remember?  
That seems to wake up the man that looks surprised at you like something clicked inside him.

\- I totally didn’t forget. - He quickly says. - I’m gonna get ready, you go too!  
Laughing at him, you get up and go to shower since he decided to choose the clothes first, since you had the house to yourself yesterday you already had the clothes set aside for today. It wasn’t anything fancy, but you felt really good in those clothes so it was the right choice to go with them.  
You wait for your husband at the door and smirk when you watch him approach, you whistle at him.

\- Damn, what a catch.  
He laughs at your antics and even spins around himself, before grabbing your hand and making you spin as well.

\- Well kitten, let’s make everyone jealous because we are way too good for this world.  
You laughed but he silenced with a kiss and soon you were eating in the restaurant both of you used to go to when you didn’t exactly plan the dates. After that you walk through the park watching other couples and some families, there are lights everywhere and decorations because of Christmas.

\- Tetsuro? - You call for him and squeeze his hand, taking every ounce of courage you could find in you and him.  
\- What is it, kitten? - He asks confused by you calling him his first name full, usually you used nicknames. - Is everything alright?  
He asks seeing signs that you were nervous or even anxious. You look up to him and nod asking him to sit on the nearest bench. You stay up in front of him and take a deep breath. He wanted to encourage you to just tell him but decided to stay silent and give you as much time as you needed.

It was scary after the last time, but you had come to the terms and were happy, ready to try again, so slowly you grab his hands and put them over your tummy.

\- I’m pregnant.  
Kuroo doesn’t say anything, you even doubt for a second you actually spoke because there was no reaction from the man, then rebel tears wash his face, while he looks to his hands on your body, they shake softly, but you hold him tighter.

\- Are you serious? - He asks with such a small voice, you smile at him and nod. - I… - He blinks clearly trying to still process the news. - I’m so happy.  
He whispers before getting up and hugging you tight. You laugh when he showers your face with kisses.

\- I thought to wait for Christmas to tell you but it wouldn’t be fair since I have to go to the doctor's soon and I know you want to go too.  
He nods with energy and then goes to a random person that was passing through and ask them to take a picture of you two.  
Kuroo ends up putting you inside his jacket with him or trying to which just made you laugh. You both thank the stranger and look at the pictures, Tetsuro seemed to never take his hands from your tummy besides the time to wrap you in his jacket.

Kuroo couldn't wait to tell Kenma and his friends, so he decided to say in the Christmas dinner and gave Kenma a shirt saying 'I'm the cool uncle'. The man was so confused but after that, the dinner gained another light and energy, everyone was so happy for you both.

And your families were too, they threw a party and decided to plan a baby shower, they were too energetic, but you were the happiest watching everyone be so happy over the little one both you and Tetsu loved so much. That night he celebrated, but every now and then he would return to your side, hugging you sideways, kissing you and your baby whispering words of love.

You had just started a new adventure and this time you had your little one in your arms after eight months of that date day.


	7. Kiyoomi Sakusa

Christmas was a little nightmare sometimes, especially for Sakusa, since he didn’t really like to be with others that much. Wearing most of the time his mask and avoiding physical contact. There was also the problem of gifts, especially from fans, he wanted to decline every single one of them but his team said that would pass an awful image to the outsiders. A nightmare.

Even more now, you were dating for 6 years now and lived together. Christmas meant dinner with your family and lunch on the 25th with his.  
He tried to keep his distance while engaging with everyone who seemed to talk with him, but let you collect his few gifts, although he didn’t expect any gift from your family. It was nice, but it was you who would carry them.

\- Do we really need to go?  
He asks after arriving home, both of you had opened all the gifts and cleaned the space. There were still gifts under the Christmas tree, for his family and the gifts you would give each other after lunch when you came back home.

\- I know you actually want to go, stop playing around.  
He groans but doesn’t tell you you’re wrong, because you aren’t. This is one of the few opportunities to see everyone together, although it was a pain in the ass.  
As always you’re both welcomed warmly and his family takes you in their arms knowing already how Kiyoomi was, he tried to hide you away but it was impossible.

The Sakusa family had just gained a baby from his cousin and you were captured soon enough, taking the baby from his mother's arms with permission you cuddled the little bug, talking with him.  
Kiyoomi ended up sitting beside you and after a few minutes, he gave in and held the little one hand. It was fascinating but got boring after a while, but you seemed to still be into the baby.

\- Is he that entertaining?  
You look up at him and smile gently.

\- He is very loveable and warm, look at these squishy cheeks! - You say and kiss the baby cheeks, you’re pretty sure someone took pictures of you but you didn’t really mind it.  
\- You’re a great aunt!  
Motoya says when he gets his son back into his arms. You blush and try to ignore the heavy stare of Kiyoomi while you talk with his cousin about the baby and your life.

(...)

\- Finally! - Sakusa says after arriving home, both of you had taken a bath and were now in cozy clothes in your bed. He was searching for a movie that you both would like but he wasn’t entirely sure.  
Also, the image of you with the baby was just invading his mind, although he wasn’t sure why he didn’t want kids and made sure you knew that after a few months of dating. You had told him it was alright, it wasn’t something you felt the need to be, a mother.

The gifts sat on the bed also waiting for attention.

\- Come, you can choose the movie.  
\- Oh, can we watch the Grinch?  
The man looks at you ready to argue how he really didn’t like that movie but ends up sighing and agreeing.

\- Alright, but first the gifts. I didn’t find mine under the tree. - He mumbles while pushing his gift towards you.  
\- I didn’t buy you anything.  
\- You’re lying. - He looks at you but you keep your serious face. - Right? - You shake your head. - Babe… I want my present! I didn’t even peek this year!  
You smile at him and go to your small traveling bag where you had hidden the gift, every year Kiyoomi would peek at the gifts under the tree so you could never surprise the man so this year you finally decided to hide it away.

\- You just didn’t peek because you didn’t know where it was.  
\- Well, next year I will know. - He grins happily as you exchange gifts and after a few minutes thanking each other and stealing short kisses, you lay beside each other watching a movie.  
You didn’t even watch the one you wanted, Sakusa ended up choosing the one he wanted saying it was punishment for your little prank.


	8. Tobio Kageyama

Kageyama Tobio has a great memory but only for the things he is interested in, a prime example of this is how he initially couldn’t memorize English words easily, but that was proven wrong when he learned the signs for volleyball, he had an amazing memory he just needed to be motivated.

Of course, later he started to learn a bit but he couldn’t really speak English even when he played in a league team that is until he met you, for some reason you went to meet up with Romero, it seemed you were from his family or something alike.  
Soon enough he started to learn some English to try and talk to you since you didn’t really know that much Japanese.

Fast forward 5 years, Tobio has eased into English is more fluent than ever before and even recognizing more words in Portuguese not only because of Romero but also because of Hinata and you.  
You’ve been going out on dates for a year now, he would love to ask you to date him but he wasn’t sure about himself and he was gone most of the time.  
You were mostly alone in Japan now, only having Romero, so both of you would spend Christmas together, but it wasn’t until the last day of their practice, you had gone that you met Tobio's older sister.

\- Oh, are you Tobio's lover? - She asked you with such happiness and hope in her voice you blanked out for a second but denied it at the end. - What? That idiot didn’t ask you? How long have you guys been going out?  
\- Hm… a year I think.  
She gasped quite in a way that made you laugh, which caught Tobio's attention but soon they called his name to keep his focus on the training.

\- Well, I know you and Romero are alone in Japan, why don’t you spend Christmas with us? Before anything, you’re a great friend of his. I actually came to get him, because if I don’t we don’t know when he will come.  
You laugh but say you would leave the decision to Romero although you wouldn’t mind spending Christmas with their family you didn’t want to be intrusive.

\- Christmas? Oh, if we won’t bother you we would love to! - Romero says after coming back from the locker room. - Would just need to go pack a few things and find a hotel.  
\- No need, you can stay at my place, where we are having the reunion. I have space for both of you!  
Both of you agreed and soon enough Tobio is coming towards your little group asking what’s going on.

\- I’m picking you up and these two apparently. Why didn’t you invite them?  
He frowns at his sister, he wasn’t sure he was allowed to invite ‘strangers’ to family dinners.

\- If I knew that you wouldn’t mind I would have invited them sooner.  
They indulge themselves in a small argument while Romero says you would be going ahead to pack. Miwa says she would go to Tobio's to grab his stuff and then would catch them.

(...)

\- Is that why Tobio started to learn English?  
\- You bet!

There is laughter while the subject blushes and lowers his head, you laugh quietly but since you were seated by his side, you grab his hand that was on his thigh. He looks surprised at you, blushing even more, but doesn’t take his hand away, just squeezes yours gently.

Everyone talks with everyone and it’s a lovely night, sometimes when you don’t understand something Tobio would whisper to you explaining, while you could mostly speak fluently in Japanese sometimes it failed you.  
After a few hours you’re being helped by Tobio to make the bed you would borrow for the next week, while Romero would keep the sofa that became a bed. After a while you are both done, you thank Tobio smiling at him.

\- Are you going to sleep with your parents?  
\- Yes, since I have my own room there.  
You nod and look over to the blank wall, not sure what else to say.

\- You did good in your training today. - You whisper after a few seconds in silence, he looks at you with a raised brow and shook his head.  
\- I was distracted, what are you talking about?  
\- Before you noticed us, you were doing great.  
He hums agreeing before he had noticed you were watching them train he was in pretty good shape. But after that everything went a bit down the rail, while he wanted to show off he also wanted to see your face, but he was facing the opposite way.

\- Well, I should be going. I can show you the area tomorrow if you want? - He says while walking towards the door.  
\- It’s a date. - You say smiling gently, he looks over his shoulder embarrassed but nods and mumbles a good night before going away.  
You were a grown-ass, but he made you feel like a teen with his actions and words, he didn’t seem to know how to sort his emotions very well when it came to things like dating and such.

Making up your mind, you trade your clothes for a pajama after wishing goodnight to the others and thanking Miwa for letting you stay, you go to sleep.

(...)

You’ve been walking for almost two hours now, Tobio had already run his morning job, showered, and gone fetch you. After a few minutes, he started to relax and tell you memories of certain places. Mainly about his high school teammates, and you were loving how you could watch so many emotions morph in his face and his voice.

\- I remember Hinata, he is the ninja, right?  
\- Yeah, that little guy.  
You hum smiling, it was interesting how their friendship had developed. You had a few close friends but after coming overseas you didn’t really have anyone close to you besides Tobio and Romero.

You had a friend from work but it wasn’t the same thing.

\- Do you miss your home? - He asks after a few minutes in silence.  
\- Sometimes, but mainly the people. - You reply not taking much time to do so, you had already thought about it.  
\- Do you ever think about moving back?  
\- Sometimes, but I don’t really think I will, at least not that soon.  
He looks down, hands were hidden away in his jacket pockets, then he looks up to you and grabs one of your hands saying there is one spot he wants to show you.

You smile and hold his hand while following him, not being able to see his blush, but you knew him well enough to know he would be blushing after grabbing your hand, even if you were blushing.  
After a few minutes, you stop in front of a tree that bloomed so beautifully.

\- It’s a fuyuzakura, some people call them winter sakura.  
\- It’s beautiful. - You whisper looking up to the flowers, a few falling and slowly covering the floor around the tree.  
\- It is. - He mumbles looking around, but his gaze returns to your figure. You look back at him and smile.  
\- Should we take a picture?  
He looks confused but nods while taking his phone. He turns on the camera and soon enough you had new pictures with Tobio. You loved the ones after the flower fell on the top of his head but he didn’t seem to notice.

Laughing after the pictures, you hold onto his shoulders saying for him to keep still so you could take the flower. After you notice how close both of you are and how stiff he is.

\- Tobio?  
\- Hm?  
\- Can I kiss you?  
Both of you are whispering and Tobio ends up trying to reply but messing every word up because he couldn’t think straight.  
Laughing you ask him to nod or shake his head, he nods.  
Smiling at the shy man, you hold his face gently in between your cold hands that he quickly covers with his warm ones.

\- I love you. - You whisper before stealing a kiss from him.

(...)

He walks you back to his sister's house, holding your hand inside his pocket while caressing the back of your hand mindlessly. You both make small talk, although it’s more you than anything, after he didn’t say anything, you decided that you would pretend nothing happened.  
Tobio walks inside after his sister telling him to stay to eat with them.

After a while, you return to the living room, after helping to clean the kitchen and he follows you, sitting closer to you than usual.

\- Can we talk?  
\- Are we not talking? - You ask, turning to look at him confused with his question.  
\- About… the kiss.  
You frown, you probably should regret that you even asked to kiss him, thinking that it would ruin your friendship but at this point, you didn’t even regret it.

\- What do you want to talk about?  
\- You told me you love me. - He says and for some reason, he resembles a kid.  
\- I did. - He nods like he just needed to verify if it was true.  
\- I have been in love with you for a few years now. - He starts and it surprises you immensely. - But I was never confident enough, even though we have been going out for a year now. I would like to ask you to be my girlfriend.  
You stare at the man for a few good seconds, trying to make sure this was real. You even pinched your own arm.

\- Are you for real? - He nods. - Yes!  
He grins at you and a short laugh escapes him, while you hug him happily. Miwa smiles watching from the living room door with Romero and both of them go back to the kitchen giving both a bit more time.

For the rest of the visit, Tobio would hold your hand every chance he got and steal as many kisses as he could.


	9. Tadashi Yamaguchi

College life is harsh as ever, finals, essays, there is just so much to do and so little time! As the years go by it just becomes piles more things to do and that we are supposed to do.  
Leaving the campus, the sun had already gone since it was almost 9 p.m. You would have to wait for the bus, it would come in 5 minutes, more or less, but it was cold, the winter wind had no mercy, thankfully you had brought your warmest jacket.  
This night reminded you how you had met Tadashi, you simply struck a conversation with the boy in your first year of college, he was in his second and gave you tips. Every week you met two times since you took the same bus. That's how everything started and now he is one of the most precious people in your life.  
Actually, you had just left the last class and were headed to his apartment, you weren't in the same major but he had some subjects in common, so it wasn't unusual for you to go to him for help.

(...)

\- Yama! - You say with a cheery voice, the young man laughs seeing you with a red nose from the cold.  
\- Come inside, it's cold.  
You did as he told and thankfully his apartment was warm. Both of you didn't waste much time before starting to study, he was on his computer doing work he had to turn in next week while helping you with whatever you needed.  
It took a few hours to have everything settled in and you ended up having dinner with him, helping in the kitchen, it was easy to be with him although nerve-wracking since there was more than friendship from your side.

\- I will walk you home. - He says when you look confused at him while wearing your winter jacket.  
\- It's cold, I will be alright Tadashi.  
He frowns and shakes his head, not really giving you a chance to refuse his company.

\- I'm coming. It's late, you're not going alone.  
You shake your head and sigh but don't really add anything else, you knew this battle you wouldn't win. When he wanted he could be really stubborn and truth to be told, you felt safer this way even if you felt bad to take him out of his warm house.

\- Thank you, I really appreciate it.  
He smiles at you, saying it wasn't much and that he didn't mind going out for a bit, take a break from his school work. Or so he said.

The white streets are void of other people and that leaves both of you immersed in each other presence only. You're so distracted rambling about the last group project for school and how one of your colleagues didn't help at all, that you don't notice the snowball until it hits you.  
You stop and turn to look at Tadashi that scratches the back of his head with a playful grin trying to look innocent.

\- Oh, you're on!  
You say and run to the nearest park. Soon enough both of you are drenched and out of breath, snow covering the both of you while you lay down. Slowly you start to move your arms and legs making a snow angel.  
Both of you laugh at your angel snow, it didn't come out as good as you would have thought. An hour later you had a snowman and were taking selfies with it and finally, Tadashi said it was better to take you home or you would be sick.

(...)

You pulled Yamaguchi inside, he had to dry too or he would be sick and that wasn't going to happen on your watch. So the young man sat on the couch, a blanket draped over his shoulders while you made something warm to drink. You took a quick shower and joined him in the living room.

\- How are you feeling?  
\- I'm good, I'm waaay warmer now too. - He says laughing and doesn't really look you in the eye. Focused on his hands wrapped around the warm mug, it was comforting.  
\- That's good. I don't want you to be sick.  
You reply while sipping the hot cocoa with a blanket on your lap. The television wasn't on but Tadashi kept himself busy looking at the few pictures that were close by.

\- You have quite the pictures.  
\- Hm? - You look around. - Yeah, I have a few, I have way more in my room that I taped to the wall.  
Both of you laugh and end up going there for him to see the pictures. There are so many different photos, from your younger self to now. Tadashi even recognizes himself in a few. He blushed to see a photo of only two of you, sitting close and smiling at the camera.

\- I'm in your wall.  
\- Of course.  
He looks at you and puts the mug away, gathering a few minutes to himself he walks towards you, taking the mug from your hands, but then he stands just there, playing with his own fingers, nervous.

\- What is it? - You ask him with a soft voice, trying to grab his gaze.  
\- I need to tell you something. - His voice trembles, but you only nod, giving him the time he needed. - I have liked you for a year now, sorry.  
He lowers his head after spilling those words that made your heart beat faster. You even pinched your arm just to make sure you weren't hearing things or dreaming. You open and close your mouth a few times, not sure how to reply. You had loved him for a time now as well, but you always thought he didn't see you as more than a friend so you kept it to yourself.

\- Tadashi. - You call him in a whisper, he seems to gather enough courage to look at you, his face is red, yours should be as well so you try not to focus on that for now. - I like you too.  
Yamaguchi looks surprised and pinches himself, yelping from the strength he used on himself. Both of you laugh shyly but he felt better now, he knew you felt the same and he didn't have to be scared of being rejected.

\- That's good. - You look at him confused with his words but you don't have time to question, his hands hold your face carefully while he initiates a sweet kiss. - Please be my girlfriend/boyfriend.


	10. Wakatoshi Ushijima

Christmas was so close now, every street was decorated in fairy lights and signs wishing for a merry Christmas. The wind whispered and made people shrink into themselves to protect themselves from the cold breeze. People would get closer to each other to borrow their warmth, go out to eat something that could offer that warmth too.

You walked down the street, earphones plugged while listening to some music on your playlist trying not to hum out loud since there were more people around you. In a few minutes, you would arrive at the gym where your husband was training. You both had planned that after you left your work you would go to him and go home together, that way you could both do the groceries together. It was easier to get everything home that way.

When reaching the building, you take the earphones and keep them in one of your warm jacket pockets. You already knew the basic layout of the place since this was basically Wakatoshi's home.

\- Ushijima, they are here!  
A voice yelled a bit louder than the man would wish, he just didn’t understand the reason behind such behavior but ignored that and continued his training. Knowing him, you simply went to the others that had stopped already and made small talk asking about how the team was going and their lives.

\- I’m finished now. - His calm tone reached your ears making you smile gently at the man.  
\- Good work. - You tell him, Wakatoshi nods and takes his bottle of water so he could drink some.  
\- I’m gonna shower, please wait for me.  
You simply nod but before he can get away, you pull his shirt. He could refuse to move like you wanted him to, but he didn’t and just went with the flow knowing what you wanted. Quickly you steal a kiss from him and let the man go after that to shower.

(...)

\- Do we need anything else? - The volleyball player asks while looking at your smaller figure that checked a list on the phone. You nod while hesitating and then look around. - What is it?  
\- Someone told me it would be fun to do a gingerbread house. - You try to explain but he simply keeps staring at you. Then starts to look around as well.  
After a few minutes he approached a teen that seemed to work at the store, they seemed a bit intimidated but gave the answer you were looking for at the end so you didn’t need to worry.  
Wakatoshi looked at the two boxes silently, you let him be and look to trying to decide on one.

\- Can we take this one? - He asks pointing to the one on the left, you look at the box and nod.  
Smiling you take the box and put it on the cart saying you should leave now that you guys had everything and even a bonus.

(...)

\- I forgot how I hate to wait in line and organize everything in the bags!  
You complain while carrying two bags while your husband took four. You look over at him for a second and can’t help but grin. He looks at you confused when you stop rambling about your day and everything.

\- What is it?  
\- Nothing. You look really cute in your winter jacket. - He blinks, may be confused by the choice of your words.  
\- Thank you.  
You laugh but decide to not add to that.

\- You also look pretty cute in yours.  
At that you blush, sometimes you doubted you actually married this man, but the ring was proof this wasn’t a dream.

\- Alright, Toshi, let’s go home, I’m starting to not feel my fingers.

(...)

\- How do we really do this? - He asks looking through everything that came inside the box of the gingerbread house, you make a sign for him to be silent and keep watching a video.  
After a few minutes, you come back for him and start to divide everything while explaining everything you had learned from the video. Like you should decorate first and let dry before actually starting to put the pieces together.

\- Alright, sounds good. How should we decorate it?  
You smile and go grab an apron putting around him, he mumbles a small thank you and kisses you quickly.

After discussing you both decide to just go for it, not much plan, and just start to decorate having fun. You talk about his training and games to come. While everything is drying you start to cook, tonight was his night but you end up helping just so you didn’t need to clean the mess you had made alone.

(...)

\- How did you end up with icing all over your face?  
You ask your husband while laughing loudly, he looks confused at you not noticing the icing on his cheek. You shake your head and clean his face and give him a gentle smile noticing after his soft gaze.

\- You are truly beautiful. - Your eyes widen at his words and a red color coats your cheeks, suddenly it’s hotter than before. - I am very much in love with you.  
\- Well you better be, you married me. - You say smiling shyly at him. - But… I’m in love with you as well. More and more every day.  
The smile he offers you is just one of the things you love about him and suddenly you kiss him while putting your arms around him.

\- You surprised me. - He says after the kiss, feeling a little breathless. You told him you just wanted to kiss him since your love was too much for you to handle. - Oh, you could have told me sooner.  
Your laugh is cut off when he kisses you sweeping you off of your feet. A gingerbread house is left behind to dry and a big mess in the kitchen to clean but that didn’t really matter when you both were too immersed in each other's love.


End file.
